The Goth Girl
by MissUNightmareMoon
Summary: is Usui alway the one of the two who's allowed to do the teasing? or will Misaki muster up courage to give him a taste of her own tease? if only she had known what blunders and teasings with more blushes followed... ok, BIG news from author inside. i'm not a first timer but somebody... was *sob*
1. Chapter 1

**All my nonsense at the last. I don't wanna spoil your fun by bombarding the news right now. Enjoy~**

"why did he freakin' do that?" she thought out loud as she tried hard to hide the 'love bite' Usui had left on her neck. She had to hide it, otherwise the whole staff of maid latte would see it, and they would bounce up and down in a garden of moe flowers trying to guess the 'activity' between her and Usui.

Earlier that day~

_Misaki stretched he arms. The 'die or do' test she had studied so hard for was over, and she was sure she had done well. She picked her bag and came out of the centre. She felt so relieved. She had been slogging off, working 24X7 for this day. Now at least now she could relax. Not that she really knew the meaning of 'relax'. But then something popped in her mind. She looked to her right and left. No signs of the alien. She let out a relieved sigh. At least, for the rest of the day, she could be alone with no one but herself._

_Too bad that that wasn't true._

_The moment she thought that thought, someone with a very strong grip pulled her into a dark alley as she was walking down the lane. She raised her arm to punch the guts of that guy with her elbow, but was stopped when a silky voice whispered into her ear._

"_am I so glad to see you Misa" _

"_it's not like I had gone away for a couple of days" she snapped back. "god, you just scared me"_

"_hmm-" he hummed, as he breathed her intoxicating scent. Boy, did she turn him on._

"_now just let go of me, dammit!" she whispered in a hurried voice as she tried to remove those arms around her waist. "what if somebody saw us?"_

"…" _there was no reply from him. He was too drunk because that creamy skin of hers was exposed to him._

"_Usui, what are you- ugh!" she emitted a pained maon when he suddenly bit her neck. She pulled away from him and put her hand to her neck. Her fingers felt the marks made by him. _

"_why the heck did you do THAT?!" she yelped, facing him._

"_you're too delicious Misa-chan" he smiled._

"_what, am I a edible object to you now?" she shouted._

"_shh Misa-chan. Somebody may hear us" he childishly whispered._

"_oh yeah" she whispered back, she definitely didn't want anyone to find them there._

"_are we gonna talk here or…" he asked, as if it was none of his fault that he was the one in the first place who dragged her there._

_She starred at him coldly._

"_this idiot!" she thought, as she turned around and left the alley, the alien behind her smirking stupidly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She covered the area with her hair, and turned her attention to what Satsuki was blabbering about. The work for the day was over, and all the maids were being told something by the manager about the event for the next day. But her mind was too occupied to hear what was going on. She was determined to teach that pervert a lesson. A hug, ok. A kiss, ok. A cuddle, ok. But a hickey? Not so ok! What would others think when they saw it?

"oh I'm so excited about the Goth day!" Satsuki squealed. Misaki did catch that.

" a Goth day?" she asked absent mindedly.

"didn't you hear Misa-chan? It's Tomorrow's event." Satsuki said.

"oh" she mouthed.

"ok girls, pick your costume for tomorrow!" Satsuki smiled, gesturing towards the sets of dresses. They were all either black or some dark color, and either very small or very long.

The other maids eagerly eyed them, but Misaki, as soon as setting her eyes on one, took it.

"I'm taking this one manager" she said.

"Misa-chan is going to wear _that_?" Satsuki gaped. You would gasp too, if you saw Misaki's choice. What she had chosen was the teeniest of the tiniest of the costumes. It was not at all like Misaki, who was very strict on choosing her outfits. Her choices would cover every nook and corner of her skin, not _show _almost every nook and corner of her skin!

"yes manager" she replied, as if it were the most normal thing for her to do. Little did they, or Usui know of her evil intentions. She turned to leave, with all the maids starring behind her. But as she had turned around, she had forgotten something- something.

"was that a _hickey_ on her neck?" Erika said, as she widened her eyes.

"a hickey?" Satsuki echoed. The she giggled like some love-struck teenager. "Must have been left by Usui-kun!" she said, as moe flowers burst around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll need all my willpower for this" Misaki looked at herself in the mirror. She was in the changing room of maid latte.

What she wore right now was a tight black corset and short black frilly skirt, complete with full length stockings (link to the outfit in my profile). She had a thick, metal spiked bracelet on one hand and a black band with a cross on her neck. She had this ankle- high high heel boots too. Her face was done up with purple lipstick and lots of mascara. This gave her a complete Goth look. She then took a deep breath, ready to face the world, with a chant running in her mind, "I'm gonna make _you_ stumble at your words now, Usui!"

In a very casual way, she began her work. She went to take the orders first, where she was rewarded with awestruck views from not only the customers but the other maids too. She then made her way to the kitchen.

"here's the next order Usui.." but she couldn't complete what she was saying when a couple of astonished emerald orbs scanned her. Usui had not seen her until now, and boy, did he almost cut his finger while chopping something.

That intense gaze always had made her blush seven shades of red, but not now. She knew what she was doing, and she was determined to do it.

"Misaki…." He started. He was at a loss of words. Not only was he mesmerized to see this beautiful Goth side of her, but was also angry because there was a lot of skin shown, which, of course, the possessive alien didn't like at all.

"what?" she said, trying to act a least bothered by his stare. She placed one of her hands on her hips, the other resting on the kitchen platform. This made her stand in a very seductive way. Oh, how he wanted to grab her wrist, take her somewhere lonely, first say that she shouldn't have wore such a revealing dress, then take her right there. But he was stopped by doing so, because the hand closest to him had that huge bracelet with sharp metal spikes, and he definitely didn't want to grab that hand. The other one was too far for his reach.

"hey, Usui?" she snapped him back to reality. He actually blushed pink, and turned his head down so she couldn't see. But she had, and told in a velvety voice "that confirms that you like this look" and then went off to attend the customers in a dignified (?) way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She came out into the dark alley. Her shift was over, and she had carried out her mission successfully. Then she saw Usui leaning on the wall and said "c'mon". this had actually become a routine. After her work, he would walk her home.

Usui was thinking about how beautiful and sexy she had looked earlier. When he heard her voice, he looked up, thinking she would have returned to her casual wears. But no. Misaki had simply covered herself up with a brown coat which was midway to the knee. The makeup was gone.

"what's up with the staring Usui?" she asked in a normal tone.

He moved toward her in a way a animal moves closer to its prey. This caused her to step backwards, until her back touched the cold wall. He put his arms around her.

"U-sui..?" she whispered. Then he bent down to her neck, again inhaling that scent which made him drunk.

"you have been very naughty today, Misaki" he whispered hotly in her neck, causing her to flinch. Then pushing him away, she said, "why can't I be? You are that way all the time" she said and walked away, him following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"it's good that she was covered up or else somebody else might have seen my Misaki" he thought, as they reached her home. When they reached the gates, she let out a tired sigh.

"well then…" Usui suddenly bent down and pecked her cheek. "good night Misaki"

"goodni-hey!" she suddenly said.

"what?"

"there aren't any lights on!" she said. True, all the windows were dark in the house. She hurried to the door. There, she lifted the lone potted plant, expecting to find the spare keys. But instead, there was a note.

"what's this?" she questioned herself, unfolding the piece of paper.

"from mom" she started, and widened her eyes as she read the note further.

**Duh, don't worry, it isn't something grave. Wait till the next chapter, which, I have no idea when I'll update. Oh and, about the news, checkout my profile. It's big, and it's important.**

**-I really miss you Nightmare Moon…..**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm at a loss. Complete loss. I didn't understand-**_**Hey!**

**What are you reading?! The chapter's down below! Read what you came to read here! While I continue with my rumbling. **

_**God someone help me! Wait, let me recall. First this happened, then this, and then…..**_

"and just when I don't have the key!" Misaki groaned after reading the note. The contents of the note contained the writing of her mother. It read~

_To Misaki, from mom_

_Your aunt has suddenly taken in very ill. I had to rush by her side as there was no one to look after her. I have taken Suzuna with me. I may return in 3 days. I have taken the spare keys, because I can't seem to find mine. Hope you have yours._

She crumpled the humble piece of paper which was supposed to pass on an innocent note, but ended up leaving someone locked out of her house. She slumped down on the cement platform in front of the door, gripping her raven bangs in front of her forehead. Usui came and stood in front of her, hands shoved in his pockets.

"what happened?" he asked. In reply, Misaki handed him the crumpled ball. He un-crumpled it, reading the note.

"now what am I supposed to do?" she said. Then she jolted up in her sitting position. There was a solution to this problem, but she cursed her mind to think up _that_ solution first.

"so…" Usui started, putting the note down. "you can always….."

And Misaki started mumbling ways to get into her house to herself.

"I can break down the door…"

"Misa" he interrupted her, but she almost knew what he was gonna suggest.

"… but that'll cost too much. And..." she continued her mumbling.

"Misaki" he tried again, but that didn't affect her too.

"…I can try from the back door, but that's gonna be locked too…"

"Misaki!" he finally raised his voice. She looked up to him.

"what?"

"you can always come over to my house, you know" he said.

"y-your house?" she fumbled. _This_ was the very first solution that had come to her mind.

"yeah. Where else could you go?" he said, matter-of- factly.

"but…" she replied. How could she stay at his house for 3 days? But then, there was no other way out of this problem, so she got up, smoothing her coat.

"alright" she said.

For a moment, he was rooted to where he was standing. Did his stubborn girlfriend just say 'yes' to stay at _his_ house? He felt a smirk coming up his lips.

"what are you smirking at?" Misaki asked impatiently.

"nothing. Just can't believe I got a real opportunity to do _something_ to you" he said, taking a stray lock of her raven hair and playing with it.

"s-something? Like what?" she asked idiotically, immediately biting her tongue to catch it before it could say something more stupid.

"something that…" he put his forehead on hers. "that involves you, me, and a-"

"and a bed. Which you don't have" she completed for him, jumping mentally at her sudden bravado.

"I was gonna say a _couch_, but ok, if it's a bed you want, we'll get one" he teased, raising his hands to put it around her waist. But she slapped them away.

"stupid perverted idiot…" she mumbled, punching his shoulder, while looking down to hide her blush. But she suddenly looked up, and said in a serious tone. "but promise me you'll not try anything perverted"

The ability to turn his not-so-serious tone in to a sudden serious one was his, but her sudden seriousness made him laugh.

"I promise" he said, kissing her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

They were halfway to his house, when Misaki suddenly stumbled on Usui.

"woah. Are you ok?" he said, catching hold of her shoulders.

"damn, these shoes are killing my feet" she winced. She had had those heels all evening, and her corns were really paining.

"you can't walk barefoot" he said

"I know that idiot! Hey…" she softened her tone. "can I lean on you?"

"of course. If you want, I'll even-"

"no, leaning on you is fine enough." She snapped, knowing his intentions to pick her up bridal style and carry her like that all the way to his home. Man, what would the passerby's think? A handsome prince taking his princess to the castle?

So as she rested her head on his shoulder, his arm snaked around her waist and held her.

They silently walked the rest of their way, Usui occasionally throwing a '_set your eyes upon her and I'll rip them off'_ glare at some men who glanced at Misaki. This was because, when you add boots + stockings + coat + Misaki = a very sexy looking Misaki.

When they finally reached his house, he let go of her. She swiftly removed her boots before dropping down on the couch and massaging her slightly swollen feet.

"shit, that hurts" she groaned. She wasn't too used to all these high heels.

"here" Usui sat beside her and took her feet in his hands. "let me help"

She sat up with the support of her hands. She shut one of her eyes tight, while watching him gently massage her feet.

After thoroughly massaging both her feet, he got up and asked "feeling better?"

"he's got a magic touch" she thought, as her pain had disappeared. "yeah"

He smiled. "so what would you like for dinner?"

"anything you cook is fine" she said, putting her feet on the cold marble floor.

"does Misa-chan like my cooking _that_ much?" he asked in a menacingly teasing tone.

"there's no denying it" she admitted bluntly.

"well then, while I cook, you can have your shower" he said.

"What?" she whispered to herself. She had never thought of that coming. But a shower would really do her some good. But here came another teeny-weeny problem. What would she wear? She had no clothes with her, and there was certainly no way she was going to wear what she was currently wearing.

"uhh… Usui, could I borrow one of your shirts?" she asked, squirming where she stood.

"of course" he said, ruffling her hair as he disappeared behind a door, returning with a neatly folded towel and shirt. "here you go Misa-chan." He said, dropping the pile in her hands, resisting the temptation to tease her asking if he could join.

Without looking behind, she swiftly made her way to the bathroom, relieved that she found it at once and wouldn't need that pervert again to show her where was it. Closing the door behind her, with, of course, checking if she had locked properly, she put the pile on the basin platform and looked around. As the rest of the house, the bathroom too was white, simple and chaste in design. As she began removing her corset, she glanced behind to make sure the door was locked, in case the idiot turned up there too, she continued stripping till she was fully naked. Stepping into the shower cubicle, she turned on the shower, and hot water trickled down her petite body, somewhat relaxing her. She found her eyelids drooping, and realizing how tired she was, and before she could fall asleep right there, she swiftly grabbed the bottle of body wash, lathering her body with it. Suddenly that scent of green tea and and apple seemed to excite her. This was the same scent that always came from him and that somewhat tingled in her mind. To smell like him…

She slapped herself for thinking such a thought. She then washed her hair, but after doing that, she leaned her head on the wall. Man, was she tired. She found herself dozing off, slowly…..

"Misaki? You alright?" Usui's voice came, with the knocking sound.

"huh.. wha.." she mumbled.

"did something happen? Look, I'm coming in"

And her eyes directly fell on the knob of the door turning. But as it was locked, she heard him walking away slowly and her eyes widened when she realized his intentions.

"no you alien! I'm ok! Don't break the door down!" she shouted, and she swore she heard him chuckling stupidly.

"darn, I just missed a chance to see Misa-chan in only skin"

"yeah, and I just missed the chance to beat the living daylights out of you! Now get away from the door!"

"alright, alright, Take your time Misa-chan" and she sighed in relief when he finally went away. Turning the shower off, she came out and started drying herself with the towel. She then put on the same set of black, lacey lingerie, before slipping on his white, full-sleeved shirt. True to her guessing, the shirt was too large for her. Then she began drying her hair and after it was almost done, she picked up her littered clothes from the floor. Then her eyes went on the stockings. She just remembered.

What was her plan?

-to tease him

So, without wasting time, she put them on too, and with the rest of the clothing folded in her hands, she came out.

"I'm done Usui" she announced, when her eyes fell on the intense gaze on her coming from the blond sitting on the couch.

"what?" she asked, pulling up her slipping courage"

Oh man, if only you could see her. One side of her collar almost drooped from the shoulder, and the sleeves ended where her fingertips were. The shirt ended midway to her knee, where her stockings started (note that these stockings were like those worn by strippers ;P)

She calmly approached him, but in a flash she was pulled and she ended up on his lap.

"till when will you test my resistance , Misaki?" he whispered in a husky voice, his hot breath beating her earlobe.

"r-resitance? What are you- nngh!" she tried to control a moan escaping her lips, when he gently nipped at her earlobe. He kissed it, his grip around her waist tightening. His trail of small, wet kisses came to her jaw line, then to the crook of her neck, where he replaced the hickey he had made two days ago, by biting there yet again. Misaki tried hard to keep her mouth shut. He soothed the bite mark by kissing it rather in a wet manner.

"wha… w-what… are.. you doi..ing..s-stop!" she said between her now labored breath.

"don't worry Misaki" he said in a soft tone, as he bought his lips to hers

"I won't do anything" he reassured, before claiming her lips with a sweet and slow kiss. To his surprise, she kissed back gently. When they pulled back, she said. "I know.. you.. w-wouldn't"

He pressed his forehead against her and smiled. "you must be hungry. Lets eat" he whispered, and she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was a silent affair too. She was too tired and hungry to speak, and once done, she got up to do the dishes.

"no can do Misa-chan. You're too tired" Usui said, pulling her away as soon as she washed her hands. "I'll do them myself"

Misaki merely nodded before walking to the couch. There, she rested her head on the arm-rest on the couch and pulled her body into a snuggly ball.

"there I'm already done. I knew-" Usui was saying as he came out of the kitchen but stopped when he saw a Misaki deep in sleep.

"I knew you were tired" he completed, whispering this time. He fetched a blanket and put it over her sleeping beauty. "sleep tight" he whispered, kissing her forehead. Then making preparations for himself to sleep on the floor, he too fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Her eyes opened lazily. Her throat was parched. It was, maybe, after midnight now, as her half-opened eyes saw the dim moonlight seeping in from the large window. She got up, and made her way around the sleeping Usui, into the kitchen. Without bothering to switch on the lights, she reached out for the nearest bottle on the kitchen platform and poured the water in a glass, before gulping it down. Then suddenly, a weird feeling started in her throat, as she realized what she had just drunk.

"Misaki?" the lights flickered on. Misaki hadn't noticed that her foot had hit his while she came here. So Usui had got up, and not finding his Misaki there, he had come to the kitchen as well. Now, as he saw her gripping the platform with her knuckles, while the other one held her throat.

"Misaki!" he rushed to her side, catching hold of the hand that held her throat. "what happened?"

Misaki pointed towards the bottle, in reality, a glass bottle, of a triple power alcohol brand.

"wait, I'll get some water" he said, and when she placed the glass to her lips, she took the real water down.

"how did this come here?" he asked, rather to himself. Then a found a sticky note on the back of the bottle which read~

_Ah, the advantages of alcohol. It would be too nice to see my cute brother die after drinking this expensive beer and drive_

"Gerard!" he growled, and immediately dumped the bottle into the waste bin. Then he turned to Misaki, who was till gripping at the platform, looking down.

"are you alright Misa?" he asked, placing one hand on her back. She didn't answer for a moment. Then-

"ohhhhhhhhh Takumi-kun! Hanshome and cute as alwayshhhhhhhhhhh" she said, suddenly pulling his cheeks with a face telling that, yeah, the alcohol had had its full affect ,

"oh boy….." he rolled his eyes.

**There, it's finished. And now, my dears people, I really need some serious help. I just realized that as this account would serve as memoranda for me, to remember my sister, so to get a better hang of all this stuff, I read the whole manga-thingy in record-breaking time (it was 10:56pm on my laptop when I started, and 1:302am when I finished) so reading at this rate, the whole story got tangled in my mind, filling it with confusion. And, knowing that you all would be only the ones who could help me, I decided to bombard you with my silly questions every chapter. Here comes one now-**

**Can somebody please send me detailed character sketch of Misaki?**

**I really need it, for my next chapter. Any help through reviews or PM's would be highly…. Thanked for. **

**-maybe if u hadn't gone, I wouldn't be stuck in this mess at all, NM.**


End file.
